Winter Break
by Poochie-Oochie
Summary: Naruto and the gang are on Winter Break. Love blooooms! Read and review! Chapter 2 is up. smiles evilly If you don't review then no more!
1. Ice Hockey

**Winter Break** **By Poochie-Oochie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Ch. 1- Ice-skating**

Sakura shivered in the cold as she waited for her teammates outside of the school under a tree. _It never gets this cold in Konoha…_ she thought pulling her jacket tighter around her body. It was only a couple more minutes until… 

"AGH!!! It's SO COLD!"

Sakura spun around and saw Naruto running like mad towards her. Sasuke was right behind him walking as briskly as ever. They stopped in front of Sakura.

"It seems as if Kakashi is late as usual." Sasuke said. Naruto was jumping up and down beside him.

"Must keep moving. Must keep moving." Naruto turned a full 360 degrees and continued his dance. Sakura shook her head and bent to pick up a small bag.

"I made you guys some hot chocolate." She said smiling. Naruto stopped. He grinned.

"You're sooo nice Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura pulled out a thermos (yes a thermos.) and handed it to Naruto. He unscrewed the top and started to gulp the hot chocolate down.

"Be careful, it's very-" Sakura started. It was too late.

"HOOOOOTTT!!!!" Naruto screamed. His face had become extremely red and he started to run around again just as before. Then out of nowhere, a bucketful of water spilled over Naruto's head. Ice cold water. High up in the tree, the bucket dropped onto the grass making a soft clanking sound.

"Yo." A familiar voice said. The three looked up to see their sensei crouched up on a branch waving innocently. Naruto glared daggers.

"Why did you do that?! And.... Why are you late?! Again?!" Naruto yelled. He pointed accusingly at Kakashi. Kakashi gave Naruto the _whatever you say _look and threw him a towel.

"Well it would kind of strange if Kakashi arrived early." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto pouted. Sakura stared for a moment unsure of what was going on then pulled out another thermos.

"Do you want one, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No thanks." He said. When he saw the hurtful expression begin to form on Sakura's face he added, "After the mission I'll drink hot chocolate with you." Sakura brightened instantly.

"Really?!" She said excitedly. Sasuke nodded, uncertain. Sakura squealed. "Yay!!!" She scurried over to Kakashi. Sasuke ran his hand through his raven hair and let out an exasperated sigh. _I don't like....sweets, _he thought. He went to join his team.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"ICESKATING?!" Naruto's jaw dropped. "Why? It's so...so...so girly." He said without thinking. Sakura whacked him across the head and he fell face first onto the ice.

"Girly, huh?" Sakura growled. Naruto sat up and blushed slightly.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan... I didn't mean it that way..." He said nervously holding up his hands defensively. Sakura glared at him.

"Quit talking out of your ass!" She said. She turned her head away from Naruto. He stretched out his hand as if trying to reach out to Sakura but dropped it back down.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

"Hmph!" Was his answer.

He tried to stand up but slipped and landed on his butt. He slid further onto the ice.

"AH! Help!" He struggled to get back to the snow. "It's trying to eat me!!!" He yelled. Several ice skaters on the ice stopped and stared at him. He continued to slide until he stopped right in the middle of the ice. The ice skaters snickered and giggle as Naruto tried yet another futile attempt at getting up.

"Someone get me off of here! My butt's getting numb!!!" Naruto cried. Sasuke shook his head and moved forward.

"Idiot." He stepped carefully onto the ice to retrieve Naruto. He slid his feet beneath him cautiously and inched closer. He had his arms stretched out and his feet apart. _Just a little more,_ he thought. As he got closer, his feet slipped and he fell sliding over to Naruto. Naruto stared at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice rescue." He said sarcastically. Sasuke shot him a withering glance.

"Shut up! You're the one that got us stuck out here in the first place." He fired back. Naruto pouted for the second time that day.

"You didn't have to come rescue me y'know." He said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you looked _pathetic_ sitting out here, screaming for help." Sasuke said. He folded up his arms and legs. Naruto seethed and motioned to strangle Sasuke.

"You guys are NINJAS!!!" Sakura's voice was heard in the distance. Naruto stopped. "It can't be that hard to get off of a frozen pond!!"

"She's right!" He said. Sasuke shrugged and the two helped each other up. "Alright, on three." Naruto said. The boys dug their feet into the ice so as not to slip.

"One," Sasuke said.

"Two." They bent their knees to get ready to leap.

"THREE!" They were about to bound off when someone tapped on Naruto's shoulder. They faltered and slipped, falling on their faces.

Shikamaru and Chouji stared down at them. Chouji munched on a small bag of chips.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked. "How come you don't have any ice skates on?"

"Ice skates?" Naruto asked as he sat up. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, who was holding up two pairs of ice skates.

The ice skaters had continued to ice skate. Snow surrounded the edges of the ice and dead trees dotted the background. Naruto shivered.

"Kakashi-sensei is a bad teacher." Naruto said to himself in a shaky voice. "When I have kids, I'll make sure they don't have him for an instructor." He tied the laces and stood up. Shikamaru was observing him.

"You tie your laces like a five year old." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Shut up, pineapple head!" Naruto growled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura had seated themselves on either side of him and were looking at Kakashi, waiting for instructions.

"Today's mission..." Kakashi started.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..." Naruto stared anxiously up at Kakashi. Kakashi held up a gloved finger.

"Is ice hockey." He finished. Naruto frowned.

"That's not a mission!" He yelled. He leaned over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what's ice hockey?" He whispered. Kakashi folded his arms across his chest.

"Ice hockey is a game played on the ice using those ice skates." Kakashi produced a long stick that curved and widened at one end. "This is a hockey stick." He held up another object. This one was black, circular, and slightly flat. Shikamaru and Chouji stood in the background looking somewhat interested. Ino and Hinata wandered by and stopped.

"What's going on?" Ino asked peering at the scene.

"Kakashi's explaining how to play a game called ice hockey to his team." Shikamaru said. "Sounds troublesome."

Kakashi continued as he pulled his skates on.

"All you have to do, is hit this puck into a goal. Like this," he stepped onto the ice and maintained perfect balance. He set the puck onto the ice and positioned to hit it. The puck soared across the ice into a goal. By now a group had formed around the back of team 7: Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji were now standing or sitting behind them.

Kakashi skated over to the goal and picked up the puck. "So who wants to play?"

"This is stupid." Neji said instantly. He started to leave when Ten-Ten grabbed the back of his collar. She dragged him back.

"Come on, Neji! You need to socialize more." She said. "And besides, it'll be fun."

"Cool, I wanna play!" Kiba said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Why not?" He said. Lee had also decided to play as well as Hinata, Shino, and Ino. Chouji had decided to stay out because he was too busy eating.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi counted who was playing. "Looks like we're uneven. Either Chouji plays or one of you sits out."

"I'll sit out." Neji said quickly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," he said. Neji walked to a nearby tree and sat under it. Ten-Ten glared at him. _Jeez, such a loner._ Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Let's get into teams now. One will be team blue and the other team red."

"I wanna be on Sasuke's team!" Sakura said. She ran over to him with Ino trailing after her. _Or Sasuke's Team and Naruto's Team…_ Kakashi thought.

"I'll be on Naruto's team then." Shikamaru said. _Avoid women at all costs… especially _those_ women,_ he thought glancing at Sakura and Ino. Kiba, Hinata and Shino had also decided to join Naruto's team leaving Lee and Ten-Ten with Sasuke. Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Ha! We'll beat you for sure." Naruto said. Sasuke returned the grin.

"I'd like to see you try." He said. Kakashi threw up the puck and the game started.

"Score!" Ino yelled. She did a leap of joy and gave a high-five to Sakura as she skated by. Naruto leaned on his stick in the middle of the ice. Shikamaru skated over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The score's 5 to 1." He said. Naruto's head hung. _5 to 1…that's not good…_ He looked up and called a time out. He and his team huddled together and he explained his plan.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Kiba asked. Akamaru was huddled against his neck shivering.

"Well, there's nothing in the rule book that says we can't." Shino said. Naruto grinned. _It'll work._ He thought.

"Alright then, let's play." Kiba said. Sakura and Ino stood side-by-side watching the enemies discuss a plan.

"I doubt they'd have come up with a plan to beat us." Sakura said observing the huddled group carefully. Ino looked doubtful.

"You never know," she said. "They do have Shikamaru on their team."

"Yeah, but Naruto's the team captain." Sakura said. They laughed and skated back to their positions: Sakura was defense and Ino was offense.

"Time in," Kakashi called. The huddle dispersed.

Naruto looked back at his team. They looked confident enough, even Hinata. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba formed a large triangle, with Shikamaru in the middle of it. Naruto stood at the half-point facing Ino.

"Just like we planned!" Shikamaru said.

"Alright!" Sasuke shouted from the goal. He threw the puck into the ring and it landed in front of Naruto. _Perfect._ He seized the puck before Ino could reach and juggled it until he reached far enough into the opponent's side, then he performed a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Four Narutos appeared and headed straight into the first line of defense: Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten became confused as the original Naruto swerved pass her and the four Narutos held her back.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three more appeared and retained the second defense: Sakura.

"Naruto! That's cheating!" She screamed as she tried to pry herself from the Naruto barrier.

"Says who?" Naruto replied. Sakura let out a scream of frustration. Naruto skated on with the puck still in his possession and smiled.

"You'll never get pass me." A voice said. Naruto stopped in front of the goal and faced Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and held the hockey stick in front of him. _I'm confident,_ he thought.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" The black shadow stretched out across the ice pass the other opponents and bound itself to Sasuke. He felt himself lose complete control of his body as the shadow wrapped around his.

"What the--?!"

Somewhere on the other side of the pond, Shikamaru was grinning triumphantly. Kiba, Shino and Hinata were guarding him as Lee and Ino tried to stop Shikamaru. Though, now, they could only watch helplessly as Naruto got ready to hit the puck. Shikamaru moved to left and Sasuke moved to the left, leaving a wide-open space for Naruto to score. Kakashi sat down on a rotting log looking interested. Neji raised his eyebrows and Chouji continued to eat.

"Looks like I just passed you." Naruto said. He brought his stick back and swung as hard as he could. The puck whizzed pass Sasuke's face into the net. Shikamaru released Sasuke's body and the guards skated away. The Narutos disappeared in puffs of smoke and the team got together to briefly celebrate the success of their plan.

"Naruto-kun… you…you were great…" Hinata said softly. She blushed furiously. Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" He said.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She pointed at her teacher. "Isn't that cheating?! Why didn't you stop them?! You're a bad referee!" She threw down her hockey stick. Kakashi had his face buried in a book only this time it wasn't Icha Icha Paradise.

"It doesn't say that we can't use our ninja skills!" Kiba argued, skating in front of Kakashi. Shikamaru decided not to argue. Arguments were too troublesome. And Hinata and Shino remained silent near the goal.

Kakashi held up the book, 'The Rules of Ice Hockey' and nodded.

"Kiba's right." He said. "Nothing in here that says you can't use ninjutsus." Kakashi laid down the book. Naruto laughed.

"Haaa! See?!" He stuck out his tongue at his opponents. They all glared at him.

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled from the back of his side. "That just means that _we_ can use ninjutsus too."

Sakura thought about it.

"Alright." She said. "We have the _Sharingan_ on our side!"

"Is that a threat?" Shikamaru asked stepping up to her. Naruto pushed Hinata forward.

"_We_ have the Byakugan!" Naruto sneered. Hinata blushed.

"Like the Byakugan can do anything!" Ino blurted out. By this time Neji had appeared on the ice.

"Are you saying that the Byakugan is _useless_?" Neji growled angrily. He towered over Ino. Ino back away.

"Well, I mean…it's not like it can be used in a game of ice hockey…" She stammered. Neji snatched her hockey stick away, his Byakugan slowly creeping into his eyes.

"I'll show you." He said.

Hinata had decided to watch the game seated next to Chouji. The score was tied: 12 to 12, and the sun was dropping slowly behind the hills.

"Okay, whoever makes the next shot goes home the victor." Kiba said tiredly. The teams agreed and they played on.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke spilled the fire out onto the ice and created a giant hole in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto, the new goalie for his team, created a human barrier.

Kiba had the puck this time. He rushed through the crowd.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino ran forward and threw a kunai. Kiba dove to the side and lost the puck to Ino who passed it to Sakura. Sakura passed it to Lee.

"Make the shot, Lee-san!" Sakura shouted falling back.

"What a dangerous game of ice hockey," Hinata said pulling her knees up to her chest. Kakashi looked over at her.

"Ah, but it's not just ice hockey." He said. "It's training." Hinata felt him smile underneath his mask. "It's better to have fun while training. But don't say anything." He held his finger to his lips and they continued to watch.

Lee zoomed through the maze of Narutos. _He put up a strong barrier,_ Lee thought. He kept the puck in his sight. _Ah!_ It was the light at the end of the tunnel. The barrier had stopped and there stood Naruto, alone and ready. Lee smirked. _Time to end this,_ he thought. He hit the puck. It all happened in slow motion. Naruto stretched out his stick to block the puck as it soared. It was a centimeter above his stick but it was enough. The puck landed into the goal with a loud _thunk_. The Narutos disappeared.

"YES!!!! WE BEAT YOU!!!!" Ino shrieked. She held her stick high above her in triumph.

"Go Lee!" Ten-Ten shouted.

Naruto dropped his stick onto the ice. "We lost…" He stepped out of the goal to meet his team. He smiled. "Well, there's always next time!" He said happily. His teammates smiled, all except one.

"What's the matter, Neji-san?" Naruto asked. Neji had that painful look on his face.

"I couldn't…" He started. His teammates stared at him. "I couldn't… I COULDN'T PROVE THAT BYAKUGAN COULD BE USED IN ICE HOCKEY!!!!" He roared. His teammates stepped back. They gasped, not at the fact that he didn't prove something, but more of the fact Neji had actually yelled like that. Hinata, who was starting to walk over to them, stopped in mid-step at the sound of Neji's angry voice. She grimaced.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked shakily as she approached them. Naruto turned to her and waved his hand.

"Ah ha ha! Nothing, nothing." He said. Hinata stayed beside Naruto, feeling a lot safer. Shikamaru had taken off his skates and was walking with Chouji.

"Hey," Sasuke called. "Let's go! We're gonna go eat out on Kakashi!" Naruto and his teammates ran after them. Their skates hung over their shoulders.

"_All_ of us?" Naruto asked swinging his stick over his shoulder with his skates.

"That's what he said." Sasuke replied. Naruto stretched one arm up.

"Then I'll have a couple bowls of ramen!" He said as the large group set off toward Konoha.

**-end of chapter one-**

**So? D'ya like it? It's a lot longer than most of my other stories. Actually I only have two stories out but who tha hell cares. Review please!**

**-Poochie-Oochie **


	2. Snowball fight pt 1

Winter Break By Poochie-Oochie 

**Disclaimer: Yeah…..**

**Ch. 2 Snowball Fight pt. 1**

* * *

Kakashi sat back in his chair and watched the children eat. It was a tiring game, although exciting. He smiled and put his arms behind his back.

"MORE RAMEN!!!" Naruto yelled holding up his bowl. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura said, yanking him down. "Don't waste Kakashi Sensei's money."

"But I'm still hungry…" Naruto set down his bowl and watched as the others finished their dinners. Sakura shook her head and sat back in her chair and looked around the table. Neji and Ten-Ten were arguing about something.

"C'mon Neji! Have some more!" Ten-Ten said shoving another bowl into Neji's hands.

"What're you trying to do, make me fat?" He grumbled pushing the bowl away from him. Ten-Ten frowned.

"You need to get fatter." She said. She pinched his arm. "You're too skinny." Neji let out an annoyed sigh and reluctantly grabbed another bowl.

"This is the LAST one." He said pointing his chopsticks in Ten-Ten's face. He began to eat once more.

Chouji was eating his usual amount of food.

"I'm telling you, you really need to eat less. You'd actually look better." Ino nagged.

"Leave him alone, Ino." Shikamaru said. "He doesn't need to be concerned about his weight unlike you girls." He was leaning on his elbow and staring down at his food as if it were… 'troublesome.'

"What are you implying?!" Ino said suddenly glaring at Shikamaru. He moved his eyes slightly to look at her.

"That you're a girl." He said plainly. Ino slapped him on the back.

"You're so boring, Shikamaru-chan!" Ino said loudly. Shikamaru shuddered. _Chan_, he thought. _I'm glad I'm not a girl…_

Sakura smiled and turned her head to look at Sasuke. She blushed._ He's so cute…_ She let out and inaudible giggle and continued to stare at him. She looked up when there was the sound of a chair scraping against the stone floor.

"It's late, so I'm gonna go home now." Kiba stretched and Akamaru yawned. He left and was followed by Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. As soon as they left, the waiter came by and dropped off the bill.

"The bill…" Kakashi stared at the numbers and vowed never to take out twelve kids for dinner ever again.

* * *

"Whoa!!! It's snowing!!" Naruto stared out of his bedroom window. It was almost frozen over but he could still see the little white specks fall from the sky. He grinned and leaped out of bed to put on his clothes. By the time he was done, he had on an orange jacket, a black turtleneck, a light-blue scarf, and orange nylon pants that were tucked into dark brown moccasin boots. He raced down and pushed open the door, only, it wouldn't open. He stared at the door. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"I'M SNOWED INNN!!!!!" He yelled. The echo bounced off the walls and hit him right in the face.

Sasuke turned. _In…in…in…_ He looked around for the source of the echo but found none. He scratched his head. _That sounded kind of like Naruto._

"Hm," Sasuke shrugged and continued to trudge down the street to Sakura's house. He had almost forgotten that he had a hot chocolate appointment with her. He sighed and his breath cam out in a white puff of air. _I guess I'll just endure it…the sweets…_ He let out another sigh. _Almost there,_ he thought. _So…without a better use of word…troublesome._

As Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura's door, it opened and Sakura stood there holding a plastic bag. There was a look of surprise on her face.

"Sasuke-kun…" She clutched the bag tightly and stared at him. Sasuke turned his head and almost blushed.

"I didn't forget." He lied. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. Sakura smiled.

"Then… come on in, Sasuke-kun." She said leading Sasuke into the house. Sasuke slipped off his shoes at the doormat as Sakura closed the door behind them. She brought him to the kitchen where her mom was washing the dishes.

"I thought you were going out, Sakura." Her mom said. She turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at him. Sasuke did a double take and Sakura turned tomato red.

"MOM!!" She started to push her mom out of the kitchen. "You're sooo embarrassing!" She whined. "Why don't you go wash the dishes somewhere else?" Her mom stopped outside the kitchen door with a dish and rag in her hand. Sakura slammed the door on her mom and walked over to the table to set down the plastic bag. Sasuke stared at the door for a moment, waiting for Sakura's mom to burst in any time and…

"Parents." Sakura said wearily as she poured a cup of hot chocolate. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." She sat down across from Sasuke and sipped the steaming hot chocolate.

"Won't your mom be mad?" Sasuke asked. He held up the cup, hesitating to drink from it.

"Nah. She's just like that." Sakura said.

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked down at his cup. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura raised her head from another sip.

"This isn't hot chocolate."

"Huh?"

Sasuke picked up his cup and tilted it for Sakura to see.

"Oh yeah. Naruto told me that you don't like sweets." Sakura said. She smiled. Sasuke looked into his cup again and took a sip. Warmth filled his body. It was tea.

* * *

Naruto ran back up the stairs and jumped onto his bed. He unlatched the window and poked his head outside. A cold breeze swept pass and he yanked his head back in. _Dammit, it stopped snowing… _He stuck his head back out the window. _Oh well, I'll just climb out._ He pulled back in and stuck his legs out. At that moment, the window slammed onto his chest just as Kakashi was walking by.

"NANDE DATTE BAYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He screamed as he struggled vigorously to lift the window up. He kicked his legs in frustration and yelled some really colorful words until he felt someone tap on his knee.

"Oy, what are you doing Naruto?" Came a familiar voice. Kakashi was crouched outside on the first story roof with Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully. "You came at the right time for once!" Kakashi held up his hand against his ear.

"What was that, Naruto?" He asked.

"HELP ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Say 'please'." Kakashi said grabbing hold of Naruto's ankle.

"PLEA—" Naruto started.

"Good enough." Kakashi grinned under his mask and yanked hard on Naruto's ankle.

* * *

Down by Naruto's front door step, Naruto sat picking out some splinters.

"Kakashi sensei is a REALLY bad teacher. I need to send my kids to a school outside of Konoha just to make sure…" He grumbled over and over again. His turtleneck, jacket, and scarf lay beside him. His stomach was red because Kakashi had pulled him out so fast that the edge of the window had scraped against his skin. There was also a giant bruise on his head from hitting the window. A bandage was covering it now. As he finished pulling out the splinters he grabbed another roll of gauze and gently wrapped it around his abdomen. When he was done he stood up and pulled his turtleneck over his head and then put on his jacket. He left his scarf hanging around his neck and he started to walk down the snow covered street. _And Kakashi just disappears without even saying sorry…_

Naruto looked ahead and spotted a figure. He grinned and bent to pick up some snow. He packed it tightly and got a little closer, then he hurled it at the person's head.

Neji felt something hit the back of his head. Something cold. It ran down his collar into his shirt. A laugh cut through the air and Neji spun around to find Naruto clutching stomach and laughing like a madman. Neji glared at him and stooped to pick up snow just has Naruto had done. He picked some more to make a giant snowball and threw it as hard as he could at Naruto. It hit him square in the face. Neji smiled and turned to walk away. _That should teach him to mess with a Hyuuga. _

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

Neji turned once more and got pelted with snow.

* * *

Sakura jumped when she heard something thump loudly against her front door.

"Is someone at the door?" She said to herself. She stood up and motioned for Sasuke to wait. As she neared the front door, another thump sounded. She reached for the door knob and pulled it open only the have her face buried in snow.

"Oh sorry, Sakura-chan!" Kiba called from across the street. He was sitting behind a barrel with Akamaru scouting on top. Sakura's rage seemed to melt the snow. Sasuke appeared behind her and peeked outside.

"What's going—" He stopped as snow filled his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. She looked back at Kiba who shrugged and pointed down the street. Naruto was waving at them nervously.

"Sorry Sasuke!" He shouted. He started to run toward them until a block of ice hit him in the back of his head. He fell splat onto the ground. Behind him, Neji was looking down at him, clearly amused.

Sasuke wiped the snow away from his face and couldn't help but growl. Sakura rushed out and stood next to Naruto unconscious body to examine him. She gave everyone the thumbs up.

"He's okay!" Sakura shouted. Naruto groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" He looked up and tried to focus his eyes. "Who are you?" Sakura looked at Neji.

"That must've been a really hard block of ice that you hit him over the head with." She said matter-of-factly. Neji shrugged and walked away.

"This is stupid." He muttered. "But at least I got my revenge."

"NEJI! I DIDN'T PELT YOU WITH SNOW UNTIL YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS DID I?!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at Neji's back.

"Yeah, but you pelted him with snow until he was _almost_ unconscious." Ten-Ten yelled from somewhere. Sasuke had decided to join Sakura outside when he thought it was safe. Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Ten-Ten came out of their hiding spots and joined Sakura and Sasuke in the middle of the street. Naruto stood up and dusted off all the snow.

"You guys wanna play?" He asked.

"Do we look like we want to play?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms. Naruto stared at the two for a while…

"Maybe…" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked happily from the hood of his jacket. Sakura pointed after Neji.

"_He _didn't have fun." She said. Ten-Ten waved her hand.

"Pfft. Neji _never _has fun." She said.

"Fine. We'll play." Sakura said. Sasuke uncrossed his arms.

"We will?" He looked her. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and me will play against all of you." She pointed at the rest of the group.

"What?!" Naruto looked around at all of the ninjas. "_All _of them?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded again. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think any of them can do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened and then he grinned.

"You're sneaky." He said.

"I'm a ninja. I should be." She replied.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Kiba yelled. Team seven looked up in surprise.

"You guys can only use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to match the number of people we have." Ten-Ten said. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I guess you weren't sneaky enough." He said. Sakura punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. She turned to the others. "Fine. Whoever loses this game will buy 100 ramen for Naruto!" Naruto's face lit up at once.

"And whoever wins can punch Naruto 100 times." Naruto frowned.

"I don't like that……"

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Team seven sat behind a fort building up their snowballs.

"So every time one of your bunshins get hit it'll disappear. So make a new one when that happens." Sakura said. The Narutos nodded and when they were satisfied with their ammo, the war began.

"Lee's fast." Ten-Ten told her team as they sat down behind their fort. "Every now and then, he can run around behind their fort and throw a couple of snowballs at them."

"Shikamaru-kun, you can use your Kage Mane no Jutsu. And Chouji... We can cover you in snow and roll you at them?" She smiled nervously at Chouji, but Chouji gave her a thumbs up.

Back at team seven's fort Sakura was planning.

"As soon as the fight begins, Sasuke. Use your Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and melt their fort. Then we'll start throwing our snowballs." She said. She looked over the top of the fort.

"Okay, let's go." Sakura said.

"Hey were you really series when you said that the winner gets to punch me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood up.

"Katon Gou—"

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Not again!"

**Tee hee. Sasuke's gonna have his body controlled again. Review or else I won't put up the next chapter! **

**Seriously….**

**-Poochie-Oochie out…. **


End file.
